Meanings and Magnitudes
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: A series of fifty words, each with their own intense meaning for Sora and the people around him. Has spoilers, hints of slash and encompasses material from all three games.


**Meanings and Magnitudes**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Warning:** SPOILERS for Kingdom Hearts I, Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. And all sorts of romantic hints, including slash.

**Meanings and Magnitudes**

**1. Ocean**

The familiar, deep blue that surrounds the islands was home. He could stare at the water forever.

**2. Destiny**

Riku was the one that introduced the idea of fate. Sora didn't think himself particularly destined for anything.

**3. Shadow**

The first heartless he fought, all the dreams that were crushed. Sora had seen what the shadows on the wall really were.

**4. Key**

His destiny lay in the blade, if only he would unlock the door.

**5. Flowers**

Kairi always smelled like fresh flowers.

**6. Friendship**

Donald and Sora fought a lot and Goofy wasn't always the brightest. But they were friends and mercy to whoever tried to hurt one of their friends.

**7. Jealousy**

There wasn't any other way to explain how Riku felt about Donald and Goofy.

**8. Blind**

Too bad he couldn't see that Sora would always have room in his heart for him.

**9. Blizzard**

It was the first spell he learned and the first step towards saving them.

**10. Love**

It was love that let Sora chase after Riku, even when it seemed Riku was lost to them.

**11. Flight**

Sora never knew how exhilarating flying was until he got to Neverland.

**12. Night time**

Sora wonders if Kairi and Riku are looking at the same dark sky as Donald, Goofy and him.

**13. Tomorrows**

Sora isn't afraid of what tomorrow holds.

**14. Belle**

It's French for beautiful and it suits her heart well, as she teaches Sora and the Beast how deep love goes.

**15. Monster**

Riku wonders if he's becoming one.

**16. Dream**

"Even if it's only in dreams, I'll always be with you."

**17. Heart**

Ansem won't find the power he wants in Kingdom Hearts; not when he doesn't understand what gives the heart its power.

**18. Time**

Time stood still as she called out his name.

**19. Faith**

Kairi, home at last, has faith in the fact that her boys will be with her soon.

**20. Gateway**

They had to close the gate and lost Riku and the King. Sora promised to find them despite what gates stood in his way.

**21. Oblivion**

They didn't realize that they had entered the castle at the edge of doom.

**22. Memory**

Sora knew he would fall into darkness if he couldn't find his memories of her.

**23. Pencils**

He found her look-a-like, grasping coloured pencils.

**24. Suspicion**

If this Naminé was really that important, Goofy and Donald wanted to know why Sora had only remembered her upon entering a castle that _stole_ memories.

**25. Promises**

"I know that my memory is false, but I promised to protect her!"

**26. Fire**

As the flames subsided, he said his name was Axel.

**27. Nobodies**

Axel called himself a nobody. Sora, Donald and Goofy wouldn't understand why until later.

**28. Forgotten**

Sora may have forgotten her name and face, but he knew that she would always be his heart.

**29. White**

The colour of Riku's hair, the colour of Naminé's dress; He almost lost himself in the purity of it all.

**30. Sleep**

"You have to go to sleep. But at least you remember her now."

**31. Mirror Image **

He had to find him, this boy who held the key blade.

**32. Haunted**

Pence had told him about the girl in the Haunted Mansion. He almost felt like her; a ghost who didn't belong.

**33. Whispers**

In his dreams, he hears her whisper a name that isn't his own. A name like Sora.

**34. Coins**

Roxas feels like he and Sora are two sides of the same coin.

**35. Anger**

Axel was angry when he saw Rozas didn't know him anymore. Too bad that nobodies can't actually feel anger.

**36. Puzzle Pieces**

He tore down walls and smashed the computer. Then all the puzzle pieces fell into place when he saw Sora's face.

**37. Reruns**

It seemed like a rerun of the same old adventure. Yet Sora knew that wasn't so.

**38. Wine**

Axel remembered the first time he tricked Roxas into drinking wine and the sick look on his face afterwards. Too bad Roxas is gone and Sora doesn't have his memories.

**39. Missing Links**

Sora, Donald and Goofy don't remember Castle Oblivion or Naminé and Organization XII so when they met once again, it's all new for them.

**40. Santa Claus**

He's tired and young, so when he finally meets Santa, he gives into his childish delights and is happy.

**41. Kamikaze**

It's a suicide technique and he knows it. But it's worth it to know that Roxas lives on within that boy.

**42. Joy**

She's found her boys. Now she knows what pure, unadulterated joy feels like.

**43. Fear**

Whereas Kairi feels joy, Riku feels fear. He doesn't know how Sora will react to seeing he's had to accept the darkness.

**44. Blood**

Blood is thicker than water and Sora isn't going to stop loving Riku simply because he doesn't have the same face anymore.

**45. Healing**

He's finally healed from his time in the darkness. He can now uncover his eyes.

**46. Family**

Donald and Goofy have found their king and Sora has his friends. They stand on the edge of the battle with the families made whole.

**47. Fool**

This whole time Sora's acted foolish and Riku's been even more of a fool. Now it all ends with a fight against a fool.

**48. Afterlife**

Sora and Riku doesn't know if there if an afterlife, but they'll find out together.

**49. Forgiveness**

Sora forgives Riku. It's only simple.

**50. Ocean**

It surrounded him, the crystalline ocean water. He was home.

**END**

#1-20 is Kingdom Hearts One

#21-30 is Chain of Memories

#30-50 is Kingdom Hearts Two


End file.
